1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic musical instrument and a network system of electronic musical instruments and a server. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and a network system thereof, which are adapted to operate with associated capabilities customized suitably to each of individual users.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, electronic musical instruments have a variety of capabilities associated to a main capability of music play. For example, an automatic play capability is provided to automatically play a music piece together with accompaniments in a genre preferred by users. Another capability is provided for allowing users to select a lessen music in matching with a training level during the course of learning a play skill of the musical instrument. Still another capability may be provided for allowing users to select a desired screen of a display from two or more setting screens for setting the musical instruments.
Sometimes, one set of the musical instrument is shared by two or more users at home or music school. In such a case, each user tunes up the associated capabilities of the musical instrument to his or her own preference. For example, each user selects the genre of automatic play music, adjusts the lessen music to his or her own training level, and reselects a desired setting screen in configurating the electronic musical instrument.
However, it takes time and labor for two or more users of the same set of the electronic musical instrument to redo its settings, which are different between the users. In addition, common use of the same set of the electronic musical instrument by two or more users makes it difficult to understand the settings made by other users. Further, each user must understand the associated capabilities suited to him or her, and must remember his or her own settings, thereby making it cumbersome to manage the electronic musical instrument and its settings.